


Mark/标记

by soul200



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul200/pseuds/soul200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>和美国队长交往就像是走在钢丝线上</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark/标记

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210509) by [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight). 
  * A translation of [Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210509) by [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight). 



> 翻译自snowynight (sinngrace)的Mark  
> 翻译授权：http://archiveofourown.org/comments/318686

 

和美国队长交往就像是走在钢丝线上。一边是媒体舆论，诽谤，大概还有死亡威胁，另一边则是个他还不想接受的决定。快速的抛个媚眼，手不经意似地擦过，Tony把这踩在线上的上的行为视作挑战，试探他的极限，Steve的极限，他们的极限。这固然刺激,但有时依旧让人挫败无限。

今天，所有的事情都见鬼了。那些药物不肯乖乖呆着，害得他赞美了一早上的马桶神。接着还得参加个无聊透顶的会议。会议当中他都可以感到沮丧的情绪在慢慢爬升，亏了他的经年累月的条件反射才撑过去。他只是累了。深入骨髓地累。累到他知道自己已经不在状态了。没什么再能让他感兴趣，即使是在杯子里的红酒。他让Happy载他回家，以便死在个安静点的地方。一回到家，他就沉进了沙发里，再也不想离开了。虽然他还是让Happy倒了杯酒。

就在这时候Steve进来了。他看了眼Tony，问道“你还好么？”

如果Steve都注意到了，那他一定看上去惨透了。懒懒的从杯子里啜吸了点酒，他没有回答。

反正这事上Steve也没什么能做的。

Steve摆出了他那张“顽固”脸。Tony很明白的知道Steve不想放过这话题。Steve的执着有时候的确挺可爱的，但Tony现在可不想处理这个。他花了超常的努力来开个玩笑，任何可以转移Steve担忧的注意力的玩意，但他就找不着个好的。这可不妙，Tony Stark，他想到。终于他投降了，道：“好吧，今天酒精没尽到它的责任。”这是他能容许坦白的极限了。

Steve皱起眉。他瞪着Tony，但只显出担忧，他问道：“为什么？有什么事情发生了么？”他在Tony旁边坐下，不太自在地拍拍Tony的肩。“你知道你能告诉我的。”

“哦啊，谈话会是很浪费时间的。”Tony抓住Steve的手，设法抛出了个调戏的眼神。“现在我们都空着，还孤男寡男......”他轻轻咬住Steve的指尖，感到Steve摇动了。Steve敏感的皮肤和他极高的疼痛忍耐度真是个美妙的结合。

Steve瞪着Tony。“别试图让我分心。”

Steve真是太严肃了，在Tony看来。他放开Steve的手指，倾向Steve的耳，找到正等在那儿的敏感点，允吸，咬下。Steve抖动了下，他的喉结移向上又吞咽下，紧紧地抓住Tony的手臂。

“我们得先移到你的卧室。”Steve道，声音低沉。

Tony释放他的耳朵，微笑着挪揄道。“你试试啊。”

Steve蹙额，而在Tony反应过来发生啥了之前，他已经悬在空中。Steve抱着他走上楼梯，好像他是根羽毛，或者是个刚出礼堂的新娘。这比喻让他大笑出来，而Steve对他反应的不悦只是让他笑的更厉害了而已。

Steve踢开Tony卧室的大门；他把Tony轻轻扔上床，锁上门，用一种军人特有的效率脱下了自己的衣服——Tony一直很欣赏这个——爬上床待在Tony旁边。他狠狠的吻上Tony，像是一场攻击，Tony抱住他用同等的热情回报。他们在床上翻滚，只有在需要氧气时才分开。Steve在剥Tony的衣服。Tony帮Steve解开钮扣，手伸向Steve的裤子，很快他们都是赤裸的了。

Steve在舔舐亲吻Tony脖子的根部，Tony呻吟着鼓励他。明天他会在那有淤青，但那可是件大好事。他在Steve把嘴移向另一处时遗憾地叹了口气。Tony轻咬着Steve的脖子，感受Steve颤抖，接着向下吮吸Steve的乳头——Tony那地方和其他皮肤差不多敏感，但Steve的却敏感得让人不想松开。Steve发出阵很性感的声音，靠向他。Tony让他的舌头揉过一个乳头的周围，撤回，欣赏它因为他而变硬变暗，接着转战另一边。他非常温柔地咬下，让Steve发出种很不英雄的声音。Tony接着轻咬、啃噬，到处攻击Steve的肌肤，感受着它的纹理，还有些许咸味——他有在用科学调研方法试验，在不同地方用不等力度会有什么效果。Steve显然很享受这个，从他在他身下扭动呻吟的表现来看。Tony骄傲的看见他成功的用性爱把一个超级士兵搞到脑子昏掉*。这让他脸上露出个狼似的笑容。他支起上半身，愉快地看着散布在Steve身上的近鲜红的痕迹。这情景让Tony的身子里猛地生起一股热流。他手伸向Steve，满意地发现Steve跟他一样硬得很。他从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，在他们的阴茎上涂满，靠在一起不断的摩擦着对方。终于Steve高潮，这也刺激Tony越过那个边线。

Tony躺在床上他的那边，打量着他留在Steve身上的手艺。它们很快就会消失——Steve愈合得很快——但此时此刻Steve有Tony的标记在身上。而且Steve没有反抗。

和美国队长交往有时候可能会让人很挫败，但目前还是很值得的，Tony想到，接着沉入睡梦之中。

完

*sex-addled好像是因为性而堕落之类的意思，我搞不定只好稍微扭曲下意思了|||


End file.
